Familjen Potters jul
by carolineflickan
Summary: Julen 1980, James, Lily och Harry får besök av Remus och Sirius. One-shot. Alla karaktärer tillhör Rowling. Om ni läser - kommentera.


Julen 1980

Lily är den i familjen Potter som vaknar först på juldagens morgon. Klockan är bara halv åtta, ser hon efter att ha kastat ett öga på väckaruret. Harry är ganska morgonpigg av sig i vanliga fall, James däremot går aldrig upp en minut tidigare än han måste. Hon ligger och betraktar dem en liten stund. Lillen sover så sött med armen om sin ljusgula nalle. Sonen är nästan fem månader, om en vecka. Snart dröjer det väl inte länge förrän han lär sig att både krypa och gå. Kommer han att bli lika vild som sin pappa, eller kanske av den lugnare typen, som henne själv? Hittills har han visat sig vara mest lik James i alla fall, och till utseendet är han nästan en kopia av honom som bebis, det är bara ögonen som skiljer dem åt.

James ligger på rygg med täcket halvvägs ned på golvet som vanligt, det svarta ostyriga håret har fallit ned i ansiktet och över läpparna vilar ett fridfullt leende. Lily stryker honom över kinden och ler för sig själv. Om någon hade frågat henne för fem år sedan, vad hon skulle göra juldagen 1980, så inte hade hon svarat att hon skulle vakna upp i samma säng som James Potter. Numera hennes make och far till hennes son! Hon är väldigt glad över att hon ändrade uppfattning om honom.

Lily kliver ur sängen, drar på sig morgonrocken och går ner i köket för att ordna med frukosten och Harrys välling. Genom köksfönstret ser hon att det snöat ännu mera under natten. Snön på marken är säkert två decimeter djupare än vad den var igår. Hon får skicka ut James för att skotta sedan, så att gästerna kan komma in. När hon är klar med frukosten går hon uppför trappan till sovrummet igen. Harry har vaknat och krupit intill sin far. Nappen har han spottat ut, och när han ler ser hon lite av den där första tanden i överkäken.

- God morgon, mina älsklingar, säger Lily och sätter frukostbrickan på James sängbord. Harry gör några belåtna ljud ifrån sig när han ser vällingflaskan, och sträcker armarna emot sin mamma. James gäspar stort.

- Gomorron, mumlar han och vänder ner ansiktet i kudden. Vad är klockan?

- Nästan åtta, din sjusovare, ler hans hustru och sätter sig på sängkanten med Harry i famnen.

Harry har snart ätit klart, och därefter lägger Lily ner honom i hans vagga. Han somnar snabbt om, med nappen i munnen och armen om sin nalle, som han fick av Sirius när han bara var några dagar gammal.

- När kommer de andra? frågar James.

- Sirius kommer vid elva och Remus framåt tretiden. Tråkigt att inte Peter kunde, tillägger hon.

- Han har ju sin mamma att ta hand om. Vi kanske träffar honom på nyårsafton istället, mumlar James. Men då har vi ju några timmar på oss, fortsätter han och drar med henne ner i sängen.

- Åh, tidig julklappsutdelning, fnissar hon och kysser honom. När hon ska äta sin frukost en stund senare har teet kallnat. James fixar det med en sväng på trollstaven.

Morgonen och förmiddagen går åt till att laga mat. Det är Lily som sköter det mesta i köket, James får städa huset istället. Hon anser att med honom i köket kan det bara sluta på ett sätt, och resultatet stavas k-a-t-a-s-t-r-o-f. Fem i elva knackar det på dörren och James går för att öppna.

- God jul i stugan! ropar Sirius glatt och trycker en stor säck med julklappar i famnen på James. Han har en tomteluva på sig och har låtit skäggväxten gro fritt sedan de såg honom senast, och det är några veckor sedan.

- God jul… tomten, flinar James och kramar om sin bäste vän så gott det går med en stor säck i famnen och en sopkvast i ena näven. Sirius drar av sig manteln och styr stegen ut i köket där Lily står och lagar mat. James lägger julklappssäcken under granen som han och Lily pyntade för två dagar sedan.

- God jul, säger Lily och kramar om Sirius en god stund. Är det inte dags att raka sig snart, tycker du? tillägger hon.

- Vad säger du? skrattar han. Tycker du inte att det är snyggt? Visst ser jag lite äldre ut?

- Du var väl snygg innan också, flinar hon.

- Låt inte James höra dig säga det, då blir han bara svartsjuk. Och här har vi min lille gudson! utbrister han och dyker ned på golvet där Harry ligger på en filt och sprattlar med armar och ben. God jul på dig, Harryplutten! säger han och petar barnet i magen. Harry skrattar och försöker få tag i Sirius hår. Det är så långt att det räcker ner till axlarna nu.

Sirius hjälper James med städningen en stund innan det blir dags för att dricka te och äta julkakor. Några timmar senare dyker Remus upp. Han har redan firat jul med sina föräldrar och tänker stanna hos Lily och James resten av helgen. För tre nätter sedan var det fullmåne och han känner sig fortfarande ganska sliten. Lily går för att öppna dörren när hon hör att han knackar på, James och Sirius har fastnat vid ett parti trollkarlsschack inne i vardagsrummet.

- Hur är det med dig, vännen? frågar Lily och stryker honom över kinden.

- Ingen fara med mig, säger han trött och ler sitt ständiga melankoliska leende.

- Har du sett hur Sirius ser ut? fnissar hon.

- Menar du skägget? Herregud, prata inte med mig om det… flinar han. Han har inte sett så löjlig ut sedan han testade att ha vitt hår. I samma stund kommer James ut i hallen. Han har lämnat Sirius med ett riktigt schackdilemma.

- Måntand! utbrister han och slår armarna om honom. Allt väl? Vänta tills du får se…

- Sirius skägg, avbryter Remus. Jo, tack, jag vet.

- Ser det verkligen så hemskt ut? ropar Sirius från rummet intill. Han får bara kvävda skratt till svar.

När även Remus anlänt kan de hugga in på maten. Karlarna öser lovord över Lilys matlagningskonst och äter som om de inte sett mat på flera dagar. Efter middagen är det dags för julklappsutdelning. De flesta paketen är till Harry förstås, men han tycker att omslagspapperet är mer spännande än själva presenterna. För att inte tala om snörena och rosetterna! Sirius säger att han hade velat köpa gudsonen en kvast, men med tanke på att han inte ens kan sätta sig upp på egen hand kanske det är lite tidigt för en sådan. Han får andra leksaker istället, och några sagoböcker. Remus får en väldig massa choklad.

- Du kan ju aldrig tala om vad du önskar dig, klagar Lily. Så det är inte bara vårt fel att det blev något så tråkigt som choklad.

- Inte hade ni behövt köpa något… börjar han.

- Eldwhisky! utbrister Sirius glatt och synar flaskan han just dragit omslagspapperet av. _Precis_ vad jag ville ha! Har du några glas, James? James kravlar ur soffan och går för att hämta några små glas i köket.

- Så småningom somnar Harry med tummen i munnen, liggandes i en hög med omslagspapper. Lily går upp hämtar hans vagga, som hon ställer i vardagsrummet och bäddar ner Harry i, så att han ska ligga mjukt och skönt. Hon vill ha honom under uppsikt, man vet aldrig vad som kan hända. Att det är jul innebär inte att Lord Voldemort och dödsätarna firar som vanligt folk. Hon är ständigt orolig över att någon ska få veta var de gömmer sig. James, Sirius och Remus verkar inte oroa sig över sådant ikväll, innehållet i flaskan går åt snabbt. Lily dricker inte en droppe. Det pratas en hel del minnen den kvällen, från skoltiden förstås.

- Kommer ni ihåg det där snöbollskriget mot Slytherin? flinar Sirius. Min kära kusin verkade inte uppskatta det särskilt mycket, och jag förstår inte varför. Han ler vid minnet av Narcissas skrik och försök att gömma sig undan alla snöbollar som kom farande.

- Eller när vi åkte skridskor och Peter ramlade i en vak? fortsätter James och brister ut i ett gapskratt.

- Du ska väl inte säga något, ler Lily. Du kunde inte heller hålla balansen…

- Inte Remus heller! försvarar sig James.

- Men inget slår väl den där gången vi förhäxade den där snögubben att kasta snöbollar på Snape, fortsätter Sirius. Det hugger till i Lily när hon hör hans namn, och hon faller inte in i karlarnas skrattattacker.

- Undrar vad Severus gör nu, tänker hon. Honom har hon inte sett sedan de lämnade Hogwarts. Det var förbannat dumt, det han sade till henne den där gången, men ibland har hon funderat på om hon inte var lite väl hård emot honom. Om hon hade förlåtit honom skulle de säkert inte ha skiljts åt som ovänner.

Ett par timmar senare går James och Lily till sängs. Remus och Sirius har somnat i varsin ända av soffan. Lily höljer en filt över Remus och smeker honom över den ärrade kinden. Han ser så fridfull ut när han sover. Man kan inte tro att han är en aggressiv varulv en natt varje månad. Sirius ligger och snarkar med ena handen över bröstet, den andra har ramlat ned och dinglar över soffkanten. Lily lyfter upp den, och stryker undan några hårslingor från Sirius ansikte. Han är den av karlarna som druckit mest, och kommer nog att må så lagom bra imorgon.

- God natt, viskar hon och går upp till sovrummet.

James ordnar med lite säkerhetsrutiner. Man kan aldrig vara nog försiktig. Det skulle vara ett lite obehagligt avslut på juldagen om ett gäng dödsätare fick för sig att komma förbi. Men de får sova ostört, och morgonen därpå vaknar de av att Harry piper efter frukost.


End file.
